Riding On The Winds of Desire PT2Balthier, Vaan - Romance FFXII
by LeadingMan777
Summary: Balthier made his way down the winding streets of Rabanastre, making his way to Migelo's Sundries. He needed time to collect his thoughts, to make sure that this was the right thing to do. This decision would change the fate of not only Vaan's life, but the life of every one of the friends that they all shared together.  Romance, Balthier/Vaan Rated M for Adult Theme [shonen-ai]


~ Riding On The Winds of Desire ~ PT.2 ~ Balthier, Vaan - Romance FFXII  
Continuation of PT 1 - Series Version Rated R for adult theme [this series gets *steamy* in further chapters!]

_Preface: Balthier made his way down the winding streets of Rabanastre, making his way to Migelo's Sundries. He needed time to collect his thoughts, to make sure that this was the right thing to do. This decision would change the fate of not only Vaan's life, but the life of every one of the friends that they all shared together. _

_Evening approached much more quickly than Balthier had expected. As he walked down the streets of Rabanastre, his heart raced at the thought of meeting with Vaan. Sights and sounds of the city dissipated, and he hurried along a familiar route as he reveled in the thought of talking with Vaan. Balthier would not arrive empty handed, no, not on this day. He had formulated a plan quite some time ago, and now was the time to make his desires for Vaan known, finally Balthier was ready to reveal his romantic intentions. The time for indecision was over._

**Anticipation Rising ~**

Balthier quickly made his way to Flora's store, the shop known as Essential Wares, the only site in Rabanastre where one could purchase fine essential oils. Balthier had made arrangements with the shopkeep's daughter the prior evening to purchase a dram of rare Tigris Lilly oil, a scent that was as fine and pleasing, a fragrance that was sentimental to Vaan. The scent of roses and cinnamon filled the air as he approached the shop, wafting from the doorway and carried by the soft winds.

Flora stepped out and greeted Balthier at the door, anticipating his return that evening. With both hands holding the door frame, she blocked the entrance. "How are you this evening, Balthier? Come to get your oil, Balthier?" Flora smiled, her red hair falling around her shoulders, touching the edges of her yellow low-cut dress.

Balthier slowly bowed as he said "M'lady, you provide the most exquisite wares in all of Rabanastre." He anticipated this moment, for he knew that this oil would be an essential ingredient for success tonight.

"Please, enter. Your item is ready for purchase." Flora spoke, stepping aside, leading the way in with her hand. They walked in together, entering into the dimly lit shop.

Various bottles of oils were laid out, lining the shelves and filling the counter. Flora went behind the inner door to fetch Balthier his dram of oil. While she was gone, Balthier stood there with his hands on his hips, momentarily admiring the scents that filled the air in the shop. He always enjoyed visiting Essential Wares whenever he was in town, but it wasn't to see the shopkeep's daughter. This was one of his favorite shops in all of Ivalice, because to him there was nothing better than fine fragrances.

"Now Balthier, do be careful with this item. Tigris Lily is one of the most sacred and special imports in all of Ivalice. The cost is two-thousand Gil, mind you." She spoke as she placed the oil on the counter. In the dim crystal-emitting light of the shop Balthier raised the dram bottle, the Tigris oil, so pure and sweet, glowing a red color from inside the bottle. He could smell the sweet scent through the bottle, a mixture that reminded him of sandalwood, rose and jasmine and other fine essences.

"My dear Flora, you have outdone yourself!". He proclaimed, as he reached in his pocket, reaching for several large coins. "How did it arrive from Balfonheim so quickly?" He asked, handing the coins over, placing them in Flora's outstretched hand.

She replied, smiling, "Oh now, Balthier, we don't reveal our merchant sources, this much you should know after coming here for so long." Flora laughed, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim crystal-lit room.

"This much I do know" he replied, holding the small corked bottle up to the lighting of the crystal lamps once again. "This will make a fine gift for my friend. You are gracious for finding this essential oil so quickly." He spoke, knowing that she would enjoy the compliment.

"Oh? A lady friend you have?" She asked coyly, looking into Balthier's eyes. She was all too eager to hear his response, as she leaned her chin on her hand, resting on the counter, letting her bosom almost spill out of her top as if by accident. "You do know that this essence is most often used for romantic pursuits?"

Artfully dodging her question with his usual charm, Balthier spoke in return, "Well, now I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, my dear. You know how quickly word gets around in Rabanastre." He laughed, making his way towards the door, pocketing the sweet essence in his right pocket. "Until next time, my dear Flora."

Leaving as quickly as he entered, he had hoped to make it to Migelo's shop in time to meet with Vaan. Knowing that Vaan wasn't anticipating a visitor, and so he was hoping to invite Vaan to a secluded place, to speak with him, if only for a moment. He rushed down the street and into Migelo's Sundries, pushing the large wooden doors open.

Migelo, the blue-skinned Baanga, stood near the door, talking with a customer. As Balthier entered, Migelo turned around, his beastly eyes looking at Balthier. Looking down at Balthier Migelo spoke with his rumbling and gruff voice, "Ah, Balthier, have you come for Vaan? He is ready to leave for the evening, please come this way" he directed, holding out his leathery hand and bowing as best as he could with his round body.

Balthier lowered his head for a moment in response, making his way around the Baanga merchant and heading towards the counter. He arrived to see Vaan, carefully straightening the store wares on the shelves. Vaan turned around just as Balthier spoke. His eyes met with Vaan's, in that moment, Balthier's heart raced as the Aries gem gave off its magick vibrations once again.

"Vaan, I have arrived just in time. Please come with me, I have something to show you." Balthier spoke as he reached out his hand. "I am sure that Migelo would let you leave early." He was ready with a persuasive smile, holding out his hand to Vaan in an inviting way.

Vaan didn't waste a moment with his reply, "Migelo!" Vaan called out, waving at the blue beast. "Time to go!" He quickly ran out from behind the counter, eager to join Balthier by his side. "See you later, Migelo!". Migelo gave a nod in agreement, and waving his hand he turned to talk with his customer once again.

"Well now Vaan, it's high time that I show you what I have to show you. Come, follow me." Balthier said, smiling at Vaan. He could see sweat glistening on Vaan's golden, chiseled chest. Vaan's eyes, a deep grey looking into Balthier's, their souls connecting for a moment, in an instant.

"Are we headed back to the Strahl?" Vaan asked, hoping that Balthier would let him fly the airship once again. Without a reply, they walked out the door of Migelo's Sundries together, to the streets of Rabanastre. The evening had turned into night, and sounds of the city, filled with merriment and revelry continued on, carried by the wind through the streets. Balthier could feel the warm glow of the Aries gem in his top pocket, reminding him that he was anticipating something wonderful to come this night.

Balthier paused for a moment, placing his hand on Vaan's shoulder. Vaan stopped and looked towards Balthier. "I think we should go somewhere more secluded and private, Vaan. There is something we must discuss. We must not delay." he said, looking into Vaan's eyes, moving in closer. "Lets go, then", Vaan replied. Balthier noticed how in that moment, Vaan didn't pull away from his touch.

"We will travel to the east side of town, there is an Ironwood tree just outside the city. Its a beautiful night, Vaan and we can sit under the Ironwood, and see all the stars together. It is there that I want to show you what I have for you." Balthier knew that Vaan enjoyed star gazing, and he also knew that Vaan, as young as he was, enjoyed Balthier's company as well.

Vaan smiled, and hurried along. "Balthier, that is a good idea, let's do it." Vaan began to wonder what Balthier's intentions were, but he didn't question him out loud. He was curious to see what Balthier had to say on this evening. And as they walked to the edge of town together, Vaan knew that something special was about to happen.

~ PT. 3 coming soon! ~


End file.
